I Just Want to go Back Home
by AnimeGirl DBZRules FireGirl
Summary: A 10 year old girl has com from the future but nobody knows who she is where she came from and of corse they dont know shes from the future because of that they dont know the disturbing news she brings But wat they do know is that she wants to go home RxR
1. Chapter 1

Luchia, Hanon, Rina, and Hippo were walking along the beach during a sunset. Hippo in his human form was leading with a sad look on his face well everyone had a sad face especially Luchia she was actually crying.

"Just forget about him Luchia, if he really loved you he wouldn't have forgotten you even if he did lose his memory"

"I just can't do that Hippo he was the love of my life" she started crying even more now. Then all of the sudden they heard a little girl crying, she was sitting in the sand, she had big blue eyes red orange hair that was in two pigtails, and looked around the age of 10. She stopped crying wiped her tears and started to sing.

The sun will come out, tomorrow  
>Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow, there'll be sun<br>Just thinking about, tomorrow  
>Clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow,<br>Till there's none.

When I'm stuck with the day, that's grey, and lonely,  
>I Just stick out my chin and grin and say,<p>

Ohhhhhhh. The sun will come out, tomorrow  
>So you gotta hang on till tomorrow,<br>Come what may,  
>Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya, tomorrow<br>You're always a day away

When I'm stuck with the day, that's grey, and lonely,  
>I Just stick out my chin and grin and say,<p>

Ohhhhhhh. The sun will come out, tomorrow  
>So you gotta hang on till tomorrow,<br>Come what may,  
>Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya, tomorrow<br>You're always a day away 

The sun'll come out, tomorrow,  
>So you gotta hang on till tomorrow,<br>Come what may,  
>Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya tomorrow,<br>You're always a day away,

Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya tomorrow,  
>You're always a day-a-way!<p>

"That was beautiful it even made me stop crying" exclaimed Luchia.

"Excuse me little girl" yelled Hanon as she waved to her but when the girl turned and looked at the group she suddenly got frightened and ran away.

"Who was she" said Rina.

"I don't know but I think we'll find out soon" answered Hippo then after that he turned to a penguin again.

**So here was my first Mermaid Melody story I hope you liked it sorry it was short I just rushed it you know? I'm hoping future chapters will be longer. Please review!**


	2. Ever Blue

The girls and Hippo went home and began to sleep everyone was asleep except for Taki **(that****'****s****her****name****right?)** she has sensed a new presence in the new world. She stared at her crystal ball saying funny words what she found was very surprising. She looked closer at her crystal ball seeing if she was absolutely correct what she was seeing and she was correct. She sees a little mermaid girl around the age of ten swimming around the ocean her hair was exactly like Luchia's except that it was red orange color along with her tail as well. But what really surprised her, the most was that mermaid had on a pearl.

"Unbelievable but there's only seven mermaid princesses and I am pretty sure that this is not one of the princesses"

"Taki who are you speaking to?" asked Luchia's sister.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but it looks like there are now eight mermaid princesses" said Taki.

"What but there are only supposed to be seven?"

"Ohhh ohh incredible" said Taki in a worried tone.

"What is Taki?" asked Nikora.

"I feel that along with this girl a great evil is upon us" she exclaimed

Next morning…

Hanon came in the room yawning already seeing that everyone was already downstairs eating but Luchia stared at her plate looking like she was thinking.

"Good morning!"

"Good Morning!"

"Luchia what's wrong you haven't touched your food yet" asked Hanon ass she walked towards Luchia.

"Oh Hanon I was just thinking about that little girl we saw yesterday" responded Luchia. At that moment they heard someone singing but really wierded them out was that, that singing was Ever Blue, Hanon's song.

"Isn't that Ever Blue" questioned Rina.

"it is but the only people that know that are only the mermaid princesses" replied Hanon.

"Let's go check out!" said Hippo

"Right" the three girls said in unison.

When they got there they saw a…wait…what it can't be…can it?

**Who do you think it is? Please review! **


	3. Because you Live

"Wait a minute is that me?" asked Hanon all surprised. She said that because the girl singing Ever Blue looked exactly like Hanon except her hair was blue not aqua and her eyes were a gray color. They were all about to go up to her until they spotted a girl coming out behind a tree. So they hid behind a rock and waited for a conversation to start.

"Ariel is that really you" asked the girl that they saw yesterday.

"Melody I don't believe I finally found you, but how did you find me?

"I heard someone singing Ever Blue so I knew it had to be you" Melody responded.

"Oh Melody!" they both had tears in their eyes and they hugged each other. Then they heard more singing.

"If I know that song from anyone it has to be Eric!" stated Ariel. They ran towards the voice followed by Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Hippo, Nikora, and Taki. They all ended up at the middle of the beach.

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
>It's the end of the world in my mind<br>Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
>I've been looking for the answer<br>Somewhere  
>I couldn't see that it was right there<br>But now I know what I didn't know

Because you live and breathe  
>Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help<br>Because you live, girl  
>My world has twice as many stars in the sky<p>

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
>Cuz of you, made it through every storm<br>What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
>I'm so glad I found an angel<br>Someone  
>Who was there when all my hopes fell<br>I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

Because you live and breathe  
>Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help<br>Because you live, girl  
>My world has twice as many stars in the sky<br>Because you live, I live

Because you live there's a reason why  
>I carry on when I lose the fight<br>I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live and breathe  
>Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help<br>Because you live, girl  
>My world has twice as many stars in the sky<p>

Because you live and breathe  
>Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help<br>Because you live, girl  
>My world has everything I need to survive<p>

Because you live, I live, I live

"Eric-san!" yelled Ariel. He turned around and saw the two girls.

"Melody Ariel!" he yelled in excitement. The two girls ran towards him and pounced him by hugging him and ended up in the floor.

"This is great all three of us are together again!"

"Yeah, huh what's wrong Melody?" asked Ariel in a worried look.

"We're here to help, to fight, but I want to go back home!" said Melody as she began to cry.

"All of us do Melody" said Eric.

"From their hiding place Hippo noticed something. "Ahhh!" said Hippo.

"What is it Hippo" asked Nikora.

"Those three children have a pearl necklace!"

"What!" they all reacted. Then they looked closer and Hippo was right.

"Oh I almost forgot" said Eric.

"What?" asked both girls.

"Ariel, Hanon wanted to give you this" he reached into his pocket and reached out the hair clip that Hanon was currently wearing.

"Wait a minute he said my name and gave her my hair clip" said Hanon.

"And Melody, Luchia wanted you to have this" again he reached into his pocked and reached out a ring but not just any ring it was the promise ring that Kaito gave to Luchia.

"That's unbelievable how could they have that stuff" said Luchia.

That when Rina decided to walk up to them. "Rina wait" said Taki.

**Yay****I****made****the****chapter****longer****I****'****m****so****proud****of****myself!****Please****review!**


End file.
